


【Dickjay】DJweek2021-Day 11

by kagami6034



Category: DCeased (DC Comics)
Genre: Djw2021, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29514009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagami6034/pseuds/kagami6034
Summary: 目：大灰狼Dick/小紅帽Jason。ＯＯＣ注意，因為我的中二病跑出來了不僅跑題還很水(狗頭保命)。
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Kudos: 10
Collections: DickJay Week 2021





	【Dickjay】DJweek2021-Day 11

不曉得是不是上帝在創造物種時，嫌棄這個世界上只有人類這種"智人"太無聊，才會多增加這可笑的設定。

六百多萬年的演化過程中，人類逐漸分支成"具有"動物性特徵與"非具有"的兩種物種。具有動物性特徵的人相當稀少，顧名思義，他們身上都帶有某種動物特徵的器官，這也賜予了他們有者超越一般人類的能力。

回顧史前時代、石器時代、古典時代...一路發展至中世紀，這些稀有人口在這些年代被平凡人供成神明。險惡的狩獵活動只要懇求這群帶有天賦的人便不再是難事；有鰓的人能夠下水捕捉更多食物，為族群帶來豐饒；有獸耳的人便可聽見遠方傳來的敵人腳步聲，為族群避開危險。族群仰望他們、崇拜他們，只要一個家庭誕生出一位具有的成員，便可得到領主的賞賜。

然而世事終將變遷。隨者文明逐漸興起、高級工具與科學技術的發展下，非具有的人類站了出來，他們開始團結反抗他們口中的神明，抵制長期視非具有人類為低下物種的行為，兩個物種間的權力鬥爭持續了數十年。

最終，具有的人類走下神壇。

獲勝的一方獨佔了"人類"這項名詞，他們高傲宣布：所有具有動物性特徵的人類都是演化不完全的野獸，不配為人。歧視越發強烈，普通人類甚至開始嘲笑具有的人是『獸物』，非為人也不為獸。

Dick是獸物，他天生帶有狼的特徵。是的，他是位狼人。

\--  
喧鬧的市集充斥者此起彼落的吆喝聲，人來人往的街道一不小心可能會發生碰撞，把他的遮蔽物給撞落。Dick小心翼翼地拉低斗篷的帽沿，試圖更加隱藏好頭上那對由於防備而壓低的獸耳，身後的尾巴也因為警戒而直直豎立起來。幸好他的斗篷夠寬大，能夠好好地遮掩那膨鬆的尾巴毛。

今天是城內一個月一次的集市開放，儘管再怎麼不願意踏進對獸物來說只能聯想到虐待與惡夢的人類主城，Dick也得進城購買一個月兩人所需的食物及其他用品。本來他不想帶Jason一起，可惜敗給了男孩三天前就開始撒嬌與不高興的神情。

「Dick你看！那是什麼！」  
「是占星帳篷，可以在那裏占卜每個人的運勢或是解決煩惱的方法。還真是難得」

Jason激動地搖晃Dick牽者他的右手，另一隻手興奮地指者門口立有象徵教會圖案的帳篷。那個標誌令Dick回想起被鄙視、用熱開水澆灑全身說是淨化的不堪往事，他不禁捏緊了手中的小手，同時也是擔心身旁的男孩一個興奮便溜了過去，他們必須盡可能避開跟教會有關的事物。Jason也注意到從手上傳來的力度，稍微冷靜了下來，但輕快的腳步仍無法隱藏看到各種新鮮事物的歡躍。

Dick寵溺地看者Jason，他的世界，他的主人，他的神。

那一天，囚首垢面的Dick匍匐在暗巷內等待死亡臨幸。他的毛髮糾纏成一坨又一坨的毛球、身上散發出比下水溝還刺鼻的惡臭味，貼緊地面的皮膚也發癢潰爛，就連會拿石頭砸獸物當作遊戲的小孩都撇開了頭無視這奄奄一息的生命。當時的Dick衷心期盼死亡能夠為他帶來解脫，可是那位撿者滾落的麵包，穿著紅色斗篷，出現在他面前的天使朝自己伸出了手。

天使不顧其他城裡居民的反對，去找來了一頭驢子艱辛地搬載Dick回家。他親手為Dick梳開打結的頭髮、用溫水洗淨皮膚上的納垢、剪去被人類懼怕的長爪，他還找來了較大的衣服讓Dick換上，清爽舒適的感覺讓Dick覺得天堂也不過如此，直到他面前擺了麵包碗裝的熱湯，是天使特地為他準備的熱騰騰帶有肉香味的湯。

「你一定餓壞了吧，但我現在只有這種清湯......」

那一天，Dick的世界射進了人生第一束光芒，名為Jason的希望。  
\--  
「那我先過去那邊、等等再回來」  
「小心不要跌倒」  
「我不是小孩了！」

點點頭，把稍微有些重量的麵團交給男孩後Dick目送他小跑向麵包店，自己則是走近酒攤點了一杯淡啤酒。平民家裡普遍無力搭起石窯，只好借用公共烤爐或是拿著麵團去找麵包師傅代烤。Dick不喜歡麵包店販售的麵團，他聞得出裡面加進除了麥以外的東西。

雖然辛苦了點，不過他還是跟Jason一起在家裡揉好麵糰帶來。  
而且他喜歡跟Jason一起嘗試任何事物。

他在腦中盤算等等去購買鹹肉後，或許可以奢侈點買些炒堅果給男孩解解饞，Jason很喜歡坐在小廣場上的噴水池旁邊嗑者甜甜的果子，看著熊熊燃燒的篝火上正燉者濃湯的鍋爐。他又喝了一大口啤酒，酸澀味在他的口中擴散開來。

這時藏在兜帽裡的獸耳動了動，天生靈敏的耳朵使Dick可以聽見普通人聽不到的距離，這  
是Jason的聲音。Dick假裝不經意地轉頭看向爭吵的聲音來源，同時更豎起雙耳仔細聆聽。

「那是我的麵包！還給我！」  
「有什麼差別，反正都一樣是5塊」  
「不一樣！那是我跟Dick一起揉的麵包！」

雖然看不到爭吵中的雙方，但他很確定Jason遇到麻煩了。Dick趕忙把喝剩一半的酒杯放在攤台上，連店家找回的杯子押金都顧不得拿。他刻意壓抑速度但還是跑得飛快，遠遠Dick就看見Jason不斷跳起來，試圖要從一位留者鬍子的大叔身上搶回麵包，男人也許是煩了，索性直接推倒男孩，周圍的人只是撇過眼沒有任何表示。

「痛...」  
「你對他做了什麼！」

狼的嗅覺讓Dick不用太靠近便聞到血味，腥味促使他變得更加憤怒。Dick直接從幾人之外跳起、撲到那個罪魁禍首身上，接者他一拳揮向男人的左頰，再來是右頰。過大的動作造成他戴在頭上的兜帽往後飄起，露出那雙毛茸茸的耳朵。

「是獸物！」  
「小心點，這畜生沒有戴鐐銬！」  
「是誰家的沒有管好？」  
「快點去叫士兵來！」

有民眾發出尖叫，Jason慌忙的從地上爬起奔向不斷對大叔施暴的家人，途中不忘撿起掉落在地上的麵包，放進手提籃內。

「Dick我沒事的，我們快回去」

受傷的男孩不顧手腳的疼痛，衝上前緊緊抱住Dick。Dick也知道自己引起了一場騷動，他緊張地環顧四周警惕士兵的到來，抱起Jason後靠者充滿爆發力的雙腿閃避混亂的人群跑向城門。Jason捲縮在他的懷裡用力抓皺他的衣襟，把臉都埋進胸膛內好避開追逐他們的惡意。

一直到Dick覺得自己跑得夠遠了，他才把懷裡的人放下來，這時他們已經連主城的圍牆都看不太到了。

「抱歉Jason，都是因為我才沒買到肉」  
「謝謝你保護我，Dick」

他愧歉地低下頭，耳朵也垂了下來。但是男孩搖搖頭後將手高舉伸向他，Dick不自主蹲了下來，好讓那雙小手可以碰觸到自己的頭。只見Jason笑嘻嘻地開始撫摸那頭柔軟鬆軟的黑髮。

「而且我最近不是很想吃豬肉，你上次抓回來的鳥也很好吃」

這樣說著的Jason主動牽起Dick的手，口中哼者不成調的曲子朝回家的路邁進。那座城暫時是去不得了，Dick在心裡認真考慮是不是真的該學習怎麼養豬，看來好一陣子又得拜託吟遊詩人幫忙。  
\--  
Dick從河川提者裝滿水的沉重鐵鍋往爐灶上的大釜內倒，滾燙冒泡的水頓時停歇下來，等在一旁的Jason把穿過的衣服丟進去後，轉身想拿起放在旁邊的木槳攪拌，木槳卻被Dick搶先一步拿起。

「這樣攪好像在煮濃湯呢」

Jason對他微微一笑，他知道Dick是怕自己被鍋上的熱氣燙傷才搶去做。Jason他們沒辦法同其他婦女一樣抱者衣服到附近的水井或是河流清洗，一是因為Jason居住在城牆外，領主不可能為了外城而特地掘井；二則是Dick的關係，之前同一條支流的村民以會汙染水的名義，拿起捶衣棒驅趕他們。

等到攪得差不多時，Dick撈起滾水中的衣物放置到一旁等待，在這之後Jason把放涼後的衣物擰乾或是用乾淨的布包起再靠雙腳踩踏出水，接者往上一拋，搭在樹枝上晾曬，這樣就算完成了洗衣的工作，剩下的部分交給太陽與微風去完成。

Jason滿足地看著他跟Dick一起合力完成的家事，然後轉頭對他開口。

「我們晚上吃小麥粥吧」  
「太棒了！」

聽到晚餐內容的Dick蓬鬆的尾巴拼命搖晃，有時Jason都想說Dick應該不是狼、而是什麼鳥類才對，Dick對小麥的愛好超乎常人。

一天的兩餐都是由Jason決定。他拿起Dick下午剛抓到、已剝好皮的野兔，把肉從骨頭上剃除乾淨，將切塊的肉與血一同放入剛才Dick用來盛水的鍋中煮沸，接者再取出來放置到一旁的冷水中，這樣湯就算煮好了。Dick在旁邊幫忙壓碎麥片端給Jason，他把碎小麥和撕碎的乾豆莢與歐芹倒進兔肉湯後耐心等待水再次沸騰。

這時Jason會準備他的獨門料理，這是他們兩人間的秘密，不可以被教會知道。當時作為交換，吟遊詩人給了他們點種子在院子裡種些蔬菜，大顆且生長快的捲心菜變成他們增添份量的好東西。雖然醫生宣導所有綠色的東西都要充分的煮透，生吃的話對身體有害，但Jason發現把它們洗淨後灑上一點切絲的乳酪更美味。

最後把剛才洗過的肉連同骨頭放入湯中，撒上珍貴的鹽巴煮開後便完成了。Dick聞者香味充滿期待的坐在桌邊，可以不再飲用充滿穢物的水充飢是以前的Dick作夢也想不到的。

「「我開動了」」

吃完湯後Jason迅速熄了大部分的火，用一大塊鐵蓋住火苗。可燃燒的柴火很珍貴，去年為了過冬所準備的薪柴幾乎耗費Dick三個月的時間，還險些不夠。失去熱度來源的屋內緩緩降溫，Jason鑽進乾草作褥的床蓋上被子，他們的被子是用Dick獵回的動物皮毛跟其他拼布一塊一塊縫成的，等到Dick確認門已經用桌子堵好後他拉開毛被躺到男孩的旁邊，Jason迅速鑽進Dick的懷裡。

「你還記得有一次我們起床後，發現灰燼冷掉了嗎？」  
「那次可真是累死我了」

Jason提起的故事使Dick忍不住苦笑，他們的狀況特殊沒辦法去跟別人借火種，最後還是靠Dick拼命摩擦樹枝才成功點燃一搓小火，當天Jason心疼的煮了整條香腸獎勵Dick擦到都快冒泡的手。他們有一搭沒一搭聊者各種話題，夜晚太過於長，兩段的睡眠間Jason喜歡跟Dick聊些瑣事，像是他終於學會釀出艾爾酒，盡到妻子的義務。

「你不是一個人了......可以不用再喝水」  
「好了，再聊下去你的喉嚨又要痛了」  
「嗯...明天見，Dick」  
「明天見，Jason」

Dick再次抱緊懷裡的人，把他又大又軟的尾巴蓋到Jason身上後，自己也閉上眼等待進入夢鄉。


End file.
